Chuck Salvatore
Charles Salvatore, better known as Chuck Salvatore is one of the main characters in the Fanfiction:'' Glee, A New Beginning'', written by ArpickgLeeker.. He was created by fellow wiki member Camsay. Background Story Chuck was born and grew up in a small rural town before moving to Lima, Ohio. He belongs to a upper class family, but he was always able to know the value of things. His mother, Helen, is the Science Teacher at McKinley, and his father is a Doctor, working in Lima Hospital. He has only one sister, Cameron, 15 years old, who still isn't in McKinley. Chuck has troubles with the alcohol and smokes a lot, although he knows that this last thing can bring him problems to his voice. About his love life, he was lucky at the beginning, but then, the girl he loved cheated on him, and he never saw love with the same eyes. That was when he fell into the alcohol to drown his sorrow. He's the boy with highest grades in the classroom due to that can help him to qualify into a high range University. He'll want to join the Glee Club when he realises that arts are really important to the development of life of the person itself and in the definition of the same one. Paralelly he plays as backer in the McKinley Titans, until something makes him change and he'll have to retire. Personality Strong personality, decisive and confident. He can change from love to hate easily, as he has been betrayed before, and he doesn't want it to happen again. He demonstrates an incredible close bond with his family and friends. He has some bipolar characteristics that constantly define him. Songs: Solos: Season One *'Fluorescent Adolescent' by Artic Monkeys (Secrets) *'It Takes Two' by Hairspray (Broadway, Is Your Fault) *'Never Say Goodbye' by Bon Jovi (Leaving And Goodbye) *'Shifting Issues' by Camsay (Make Me A Song) *'CrushCrushCrush' by Paramore (Misery Business) *'Jolene' by Dolly Parton (What A Beautiful Name) *'Misery' by Maroon 5 (Makes Me Wonder) *'Fly Me To The Moon' by Frank Sinatra (Push Me To The Limits) Season Two: *'What You Own' by RENT (Rent Me A Bear) *'It's Still Rock And Roll To Me' by Billy Joel (Rock N' Roll) *'I'll Take The Rain' by R.E.M (Clues, That's What You're Looking For!) Season Three: *'Don't Worry, Be Happy' by Bobby McFerrin (It's Time To Break Up) *'The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas To You)' by Nat King Cole (Merry Christmas, It's All I Can Say) *'Forever Young' by Alphaville (This Ain't A Goodbye, It's A See You Later) Duets: Season One: *'Welcome To My Life' from Simple Plan with Charlie (Welcome To My Life) *'Clothes Off' by Gym Class Heroes with Darren (Don't Stop Me Now, I'm Winning) *'Turn Me On' by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj with Abi (Before The Hard Work, Party!) *'Nothing Compares 2 U' by Sinead O'Connor with Charlotte (Bon Voyage) Season Two: *'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher with Rose (Two Is Better Than One) *'Tonight' by West Side Story with Abi (Road To Fame) *'Good Feelin'' by Flo Rida with Mark (Sing Off) *'Hakuna Matata' by The Lion King with Charlie (Feel The Magic In The Air) *'One Love (People Get Ready)' by Bob Marley with Mark (Crazy) *'Kiss With A Fist' by Florence + the Machine with Abi (Merchant Of Death) Season Three: *'Call Me Baby' by David Tavaré with Aaliyah (Call Me) *'Wonderful' from Wicked with Jade (Troubles Are Familiar) *'Funhouse' by P!nk with James (Pair Me With You) *'You Are The Music In Me' by High School Musical 2 with Charlotte (High Rock) *'We'll Be A Dream' by We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato with Penny (May I Ask You For One More Dance?) *'New York, New York' by Frank Sinatra with Charlie (Halfway There) Glee, A New Beginning: The College Experience Songs: Solos: Season One: Duets: Season One: *'I Just Called To Say I Love You' by Stevie Wonder with Mark (A New Beginning) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Alumni Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Members